Una Historia de Amor
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece; no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor; no se goza de la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. HBD Mugre...


Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Steph Meyer, esta historia es mia y la idea salio en una de las tantas noches que mi mugre y yo charlamos de todo y de nada.

Gracias a Eli por su beteo asombrosamente rápido y a Salem por ser mi principal critica.

Eve, Soley Marie…. Sorry la jodedera.

_**A una Gran Amiga….**_

_Tardé una hora en conocerte y solo un día en enamorarme. Pero me llevará toda una vida lograr olvidarte_

_Anonimo_

Abril 12 de 2006

Por la pequeña ventana del avión podían observar como atravesaban las nubes, los tenues rayos de sol que iluminaban el pequeño espacio mientras ellos intentaban controlar el frenético latido de su corazón. No existían palabras que pudiesen expresar lo que sentían; ni siquiera lo podían creer, no había manera de explicar la forma en que sus corazones se aceleraban cuando estaban cerca, ni manera de comprender como sus pieles se erizaban cuando tenían un leve contacto. Se habían conocido hace dos semanas en el congreso medico que se llevaba a cabo en la Florida, habían salido a hacer turismo el fin de semana anterior, habían bailado hasta que el cuerpo había pedido clemencia… Ni siquiera podían echarle la culpa al alcohol porque ese día no habían bebido y hoy tampoco.

El avión con un movimiento sutil, atravesaba las nubes espesas como si de un toque suave se tratase. En pocos minutos llegarían a Seattle y de ahí de nuevo a sus vidas, ella volvería a ser la dulce pediatra, esposa del Gerente general de Forks; él volvería a ser el cirujano infantil de cabecera del hospital de Seattle... La respiración acompasada de dos amantes completamente saciados era lo único que para ese momento se podía escuchar en la cabina. Habían disfrutado del roce de sus cuerpos, la dulzura de sus caricias y el mar de besos apasionados que solo ellos podían proporcionarse. Se habían descubierto juntos y lo peor, es que al darse cuenta de esta circunstancia, de esta conexión entre ellos, podían incluso dilucidar que no eran felices con las barreras opresoras que opacaban esa felicidad cómplice que compartían. Pero era incluso de egoístas no considerar que su felicidad estaba construida sobre los cimientos de la infelicidad de otras dos personas. Renata y Mike, seres ajenos a una relación que florecía a la velocidad de la luz, un egoísmo concienzudo en el que el arrepentimiento no tenía cabida, no tenía respeto más que por el sentimiento que se mantenía vivo entre los amantes, sus frentes yacían unidas sin importar el sudor y aroma de los fluidos propios al haber compartido el maravilloso placer que solo entregaba el resultado del orgasmo, de haberse entregado al deseo como en los últimos cuatro días, ahora sus corazones parecían latir a unisonó mientras ella acariciaba la parte baja de su cuello haciendo que su piel se erizara ante el contacto, y él, él solo podía deslizar sus manos por la suave y nívea piel de su cintura. En ese momento no importaba nada entre las nubes, ellos eran dos amantes que en la tierra estaban prohibidos.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —susurro ella con voz suave sin dejar la sutil caricia que proporcionaba a su cuello.

Edward Masen suspiro, él había sido un hombre de muchas mujeres hasta que Renata llegó a su vida: pelinegra, de unos ojos profundamente azules, cuerpo sensual, piernas esbeltas todo lo que él deseaba en una mujer… Lo que creía que deseaba hasta hacia cinco días atrás.

—¡Edward…! —Su voz fue un poco mas fuerte apartando su frente de la de él—el avión pronto descenderá, nuestros asientos están desocupados y las auxiliares de vuelo sabrán donde buscarnos, Mike estará en el aeropuerto, quizá Renata también, no necesitamos un retraso por escándalo en sitio público —descruzó sus piernas de su cintura y él se separó aun sin mirarla a los ojos. —Edd, no me hagas esto.

—Dejare a Renata…—dijo él subiendo sus pantalones.

Ella tomó su barbilla haciendo que por fin sus orbes tristes se enfocaran con los de ella— No lo harás —sentenció fuertemente.

—Te amo —dijo al borde de la desesperación.

—No me amas, Edd sentimos química, te deseo, te deseo aunque acabamos de estar juntos, —él negó con la cabeza.— No podemos hacerle esto a nuestras parejas.

—Sabía que no debí casarme… —se separo de ella tanto como el limitado espacio se lo permitió— Sabía que no tenía que hacerle caso a Elizabeth y casarme con Renata solo porque me estaba dejando el tren.

—No podemos devolver el tiempo… —dijo ella con tristeza.

—No Isabella, pero tú me amas y ahora debe importar el presente —toco su pecho.— Esto que sentimos cuando estamos cerca, el calor, el deseo, las ganas de estar siempre juntos, —enumeró, fue el turno de ella de negar—¿Amas a Michell? —ella bajo la mirada.— Pues no te creo —cerro su cinturón.— No era a él a quien besabas y no era por él por quien gemías hace unos momentos —abrió la puerta del baño y salió de allí completamente furioso.

Tan pronto la puerta fue cerrada las lagrimas se derramaron por su rostro, lo amaba, no había razón ni un motivo lógico pero ella sabía que era así; se había casado con Mike porque había sido su novio desde que estaban en la preparatoria, él había sido su primera vez en todo, su primer novio, su primer beso, su primer amor, su primera vez… Mike era tierno, cariñoso un esposo devoto a ella; habían estudiado medicina juntos y ahora ambos dirigían el hospital de Forks aunque el cargo de Gerente fuese de él.

Aliso su vestido y busco entre su cartera de mano unas toallas húmedas para asearse, se coloco sus bragas y luego limpio su rostro despejándolo de las lágrimas. Suspiró sonoramente y salió del baño del avión, caminó con la cabeza gacha sin buscarlo con la mirada agradeciendo mentalmente por no haber colocado puestos cercanos, se sentó en su silla y le colocó sus audífonos.

Al llegar a Seattle el frio no le afecto, en silencio lo vio bajar del avión con la cabeza gacha y el cabello alborotado gracias a sus caricias, recogió su maleta y camino hasta llegar a los brazos de una hermosa pelinegra, dio un suspiro más sintiendo como su corazón daba un sonoro latido para luego detenerse, su mirada lo siguió hasta que se perdió en el rio de personas… Hasta que su nombre no dicho de aquella manera especial pero si de forma dulce la hizo girar hasta el chico rubio de ojos claros que la esperaba con una sonrisa de felicidad. Caminó hacia él dejando que sus brazos hicieran entrar en calor a su ahora roto corazón.

Edward Cullen sería solo un sueño guardado en el baúl de sus recuerdos…

.

.

.

Mayo 19 de 2006

Un mes, un mes había pasado desde que Isabella Swan y Edward Masen habían estado juntos en aquella cabina, Isabella miraba fijamente el pequeño palillo entre sus manos mientras escuchaba una y otra vez el molesto sonido de la conversación de chat de su facebook, sabía que era mucho mejor hacerse una analítica de sangre pero muy en lo profundo de su ser tenía miedo, un bebé quizás le daría más vida a su matrimonio, pero ¿sería ese bebé de Mike o de Edward? Por las cuentas presumía que el padre de ese niño no era el hombre que ella había jurado amar frente al altar. El molesto pitido del ordenador la hizo salir del baño sin aun abrir la ventanilla de la prueba.

**AlistyleCullen: **Dime si sere tia… Dimeeeeeeee

**AlistyleCullen: **Isabellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**AlistyleCullen: **¿Quieres que me corte las venas con un dorito? ¡Joder Bella quiero saber! he sido tu mejor amiga desde que usas pañal dimee

**AlistyleCullen:**Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**AlistyleCullen:**Si no respondes voy a tomar un puto avión desde Nueva York y pateare tu blanco trasero.

**AlistyleCullen: **Isabella me estas matandooo quiero saber porfis apiádate de mi alma tengo 25 años muy joven para privar a los hombres de verme

**Isabella Swan: **¡Quieres calmarte! estoy nerviosa Alice

**AlistyleCullen: **¡nerviosa yo! He dañado mi manicura…. ¿Tenemos bebé?

**Isabella Swan: **No lo sé…

**AlistyleCullen está llamando…**

**AlistyleCullen: **¡No me rechaces la llamada Swan!

**AlistyleCullen: **te está llamando.

—_¿Que pasa peque?_ —La voz de Alice se escucho preocupada.

—Nada, voy a abrir la ventana…—justo cuando iba a hacerlo un nuevo mensaje entro a su cuenta, no era un "amigo" puesto que no estaba agregado, coloco el palito en el escritorio frunciendo el seño mientras escuchaba las pataletas de Alice por dejarla en ascuas unos segundos más.

_**Edward A. Masen**_

_Por favor… Por favor, me estoy volviendo loco sin ti nena, por favor vuelve a mis brazos, necesito verte estoy como loco, me haces falta. Extraño tu olor, tu voz, tus ojos, tu ternura, la forma en que tu cuerpo se amolda al mío, por favor Isabella, me estoy enloqueciendo sin ti, nada me importa, te he googleado y he encontrado fotos tuyas, ni siquiera me importa que estés con él soy un idiota, un imbécil pero te amo, perdóname por haberte dejado sola ahí, no quería despedidas no quiero despedirme… Vuelve a mis brazos nena, por favor, por favor contesta._

Vacilo unos segundos antes saber que debía hacer, también lo había extrañado, su aroma corporal, sus ojos fieros y gatunos la manera en que su sonrisa se curvaba hacia un lado de su rostro, la manera en la que dormía o la sensual forma en que la acariciaba mientras bailaban la danza más antigua del mundo. Había hecho el amor con Mike una sola vez desde hacía un mes, su tacto no la encendía como Edward lo había hecho, ni siquiera había disfrutado del placer que le proporcionaba su marido, fingía dolores de cabeza, cansancio y hasta mintió acerca de su ciclo menstrual uno que por cierto no había llegado.

—_Isabelllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

La voz de Alice la sacó de su ensoñación, no era el mejor momento para hablarle a Edward, era mejor dejar las cosas así. Tomó el palito de plástico y descubrió la ventanilla suspirando fuertemente y encontrándose con las dos líneas rosas que le informaban que estaba embarazada.

—Positivo…—Informó a la nada pero un gran grito se escucho desde la laptop Alice Cullen se movía a ritmo de la canción "La Mayonesa"

Ella estaba embarazada y ese bebé tenía que ser de Mike.

.

.

Luego de finalizar su llamada con Alice y de obligarla a no decir nada aún corrió a la farmacia del pueblo y compró una prueba más; había comprado la que daba las semanas exactas, –o eso decía el empaque- y había repetido la prueba hasta que la pantalla había arrojado un nuevo resultado.

**Embarazada**

**4-5**

Según las semanas su bebé era de Edward…

Los días pasaron con calma mientras Alice quería gritarle a todo el mundo que sería tía de verdad, para ella Isabella era como su hermana luego de que Esme y Renée las hubiesen cambiado juntas en un baño del centro comercial de Seattle cuando apenas eran unas mocosas que solo sabían llorar, comer y defecar. Isabella llevaba varias noches sin dormir los síntomas habían empezado y se debatía si contarle a Edward o no, si responder sus mensajes que cada día llegaban más desgarrantes que otro a su bandeja, de "Otros" en el Facebook lo único que tenía en mente es que debía checarse con un ginecólogo, pero estaba tan aterrada que Mike se enterara que no tenía la confianza suficiente ni para contarle a Rosalie su única amiga en el hospital.

Había salido de turno y preparado la cena, Mike había intentado seducirla pero esas no eran las manos que ella quería, ni los labios que deseaba besar, se excuso como en las últimas semanas y se fue a la cama dejando a su esposo malhumorado en la sala que había encendido el televisor y había sintonizado un partido de baseball para minimizar su enojo.

Abrió su celular para enviarle un nuevo mensaje a Alice pero cuando su icono de Facebook mostraba una nueva alerta, fue imposible para ella no mirarla como en los últimos días.

**Edward A. Masen.**

_Mi amor, porque lo eres, eres mi AMOR estoy perdiendo las esperanzas ha pasado una semana desde mi primer mensaje sé que los ves, el face tiene un maldito icono de visto. Bella no quiero creer que esa semana no significó para ti lo que significó para mí. TE AMO NENA ¡TE AMO! Por favor preciosa, por favor, vuelve a mis brazos, te extraño tanto bebé, tanto que he comprado el mismo shampoo que usabas solo para sentirte junto a mí, llámame idiota o pendejo por seguir aún escribiéndote, pero te necesito tanto amor… Bella estaré en Port Angels el fin de semana, en el hotel Eclipse, por favor amor, por favor vuelve a mis brazos_

_Tuyo por siempre Isabella, has marcado mi corazón con fuego._

Trago grueso sintiendo como su corazón latía mas a prisa podría ir a Port Angels el fin de semana no trabajaba y Mike… Mike estaba invitado a un seminario desde el Sábado hasta el Jueves, iba contestar el mensaje a Edward cuando Mike entró a la habitación, aún parecía molesto, sus ojos se encontraron un segundo antes que ella pudiera hacer algo apagó el teléfono y agarró las manos de su marido.

—Estas muy rara desde que llegaste de Florida… —dijo él con pesar.

—Es solo cansancio, te prometo que… —No sabía que decirle.— Te prometo que todo cambiará cuando regreses —él le dio una sonrisa abierta antes de besar sus labios castamente— Mamá quiere que vaya a verla a Seattle el fin de semana, no tengo turnos y tú no estarás aquí, podemos irnos juntos hasta Port Angels.

—Habla con Weber dile que te de unos días de licencia, así disfrutaras mas de los días con tu madre y no estarás sola aquí princesa, —sonrió y su corazón se derritió al verlo mientras asentía— pero quiero que cuando regrese estés aquí. —sentenció sacando las cobijas y atrayéndola a su pecho para descansar. Isabella se dejo llevar por el calor corporal de su marido quedando dormida casi al instante.

.

.

.

Edward no estaba del todo bien, su matrimonio estaba a punto de colapsar quería verse con Bella tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos, hacia semanas que él no tocaba a Renata en parte ella había estado sintiéndose mal, mareos y vómitos, solo esperaba no haber tenido el tino y embarazarla esa vez que se acostó con ella unos días después de su regreso de la florida cuando había salido con Emmett por unas copas y habían acabado con medio bar.

Renata era su esposa y él había creído amarla hasta que sus ojos se prendaron de una hermosa castaña que estaba con él en el seminario infantil; la había invitado a hacer turismo y luego a bailar. Un trago llevo al otro y cuando pudo darse cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba era demasiado tarde, estaba completamente ido por esa mujer.

Le había enviado miles de mensajes, si ella aceptaba verse con él en Port Angels, le diría que dejara a Mike y se fueran juntos, de Estado, de Ciudad ¡Joder hasta de continente! Pero no dejaría que ella se volviese a ir de sus manos.

El viernes muy temprano acompañó a Renata a hacerse unas pruebas de sangre y casi brinco de la emoción cuando le dijeron que era negativa, en la tarde tomo un vuelo con destino a Port Angels, sabía que podía ir en auto pero tenía los nervios destrozados, solo esperaba que ella llegase al hotel, aunque algo le decía que ella lo haría a pesar de no haber contestado sus mensajes.

.

.

Beso a Mike en los labios como si fuese la última vez que lo hiciera antes de que él tomase el vuelo que lo llevaría hasta su destino, espero que abordara y luego suspiró fuertemente saliendo del aeropuerto y dando la dirección del hotel Eclipse, lo había googleado antes de salir de casa. Al llegar al hotel tomó su maleta fuertemente y caminó hacia la recepción. Edward Cullen estaba hospedado ahí desde las horas de la mañana y no había salido en todo el día, pidió que no la anunciaran y subió las escaleras dilatando mas el encuentro, le diría a Edward que estaba embarazada y de la decisión que él tomase, ella tomaría la suya...

Golpeo dos veces la puerta y un agradecido Edward abrió para ella, tan pronto como al vio su cuerpo adquirió la vida que le faltaba y sin dejarla hablar estampo sus labios contra los de ella, la ropa fue cediendo poco a poco hasta dejarlos completamente desnudos, con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo, con la piel erizándose ante el deseo, con la sangre bombeada con fuerza por el amor, los besos fueron suaves, las caricias lentas, hicieron el amor con el cuerpo, con el alma. Mike y Renata quedaban fuera de la burbuja que ellos habían creado para sí mismos, una y otra vez la tomo lentamente hasta caer exhaustos en la cama cuando ya caía la noche.

Fue despertada con el desayuno al día siguiente, pero solo oler el café la hizo pegar una carrera maratónica hasta el baño, a veces agradecía que Mike le colocase turnos tan flexibles, turnos en donde él ya estaba varias horas antes en el hospital para cuando ella llegaba.

Con el estomago menos revuelto, se levantó del toilette y lavo su boca mirándose detenidamente al espejo, desnuda como estaba se dirigió a la habitación ante la mirada atónita y preocupada de Edward.

—¿Te sientes bien? —ella asintió — Luces de mal color.

Isabella caminó hasta llegar a la cama ocultando su cuerpo con la sabana que había sido testigo de una noche llena de amor, caricias y ternura—Tenemos que hablar.

Él negó con la cabeza— No hay nada de qué hablar Isabella, te amo y estas aquí lo que quiere decir que también me amas, apenas llegue a Seattle le pediré el divorcio a Renata y tu harás lo mismo con Mike, podemos irnos a Londres con mis padres, allá nadie sabrá de nosotros si lo que te da temor es que te juzguen.

—Estoy embarazada Edward… —soltó en un golpe dejando al cobrizo visiblemente consternado.

—De…—Negaba a sí mismo—No importa si nos vamos ahora yo lo criare y ese bebé será mío —dijo con determinación.

—Creo que es tuyo —los orbes oscuros de Isabella miraron hacia la alfombra de la inmaculada habitación, sintió la cama removerse y luego el calor corporal de Edward a su lado abrazándola tan dulcemente que antes que pudiera pensar o hacer algo grandes lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro. Edward se apretó más a ella susurrando palabras tiernas a su oído.

Ella estaba embarazada, un hijo suyo crecía en su vientre por lo tanto ella le pertenecía…

Se despidieron dos días más tarde después de esa confesión Edward había pedido una cita con el mejor especialista de Port Angels, James Dowson que confirmo las semanas que Isabella tenía y el estado del embrión, le envió los medicamentos necesarios y la agenda de visitas medicas. Edward y Bella sabían que no podrían quedarse ahí pero no dijeron nada aún no tenían la certeza que Edward fuera el padre del bebé pero él había dicho que no le importaba, llegaron al hotel e hicieron el amor como si fuese la primera vez, se entregaron a los besos y las caricias teniendo como música de fondo los jadeos, los latidos de sus corazones y los gemidos que uno le entregaba al otro. Se dieron un último beso quedando en encontrarse el siguiente fin de semana en el mismo hotel para irse juntos a Londres donde nadie sabría quienes eran.

Mike llegó el jueves en la noche e Isabella fingió dormir mientras lo veía desvestirse con la misma parsimonia de siempre, se metió a la cama luego de una ducha rápida y beso el cuello de su mujer intentando conseguir algo de su parte… No tuvo éxito, frustrado se giro a su lado de la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Isabella atendía a su pequeño paciente favorito Seth Atenas, tenía cuatro años y era un niño demasiado inquieto, se había roto un brazo por lo que su padre Paul y su madre Emily lo habían llevado inmediatamente al hospital. Había colocado el cabestrillo en el brazo del bebé cuando su celular empezó a sonar, no pudo evitar la sonrisa de su rostro cuando vio quien era…

"Voldemor"

Así se había autodenominado él mismo cuando grabo el número en su celular.

—¿_Cómo está mi preciosa y mi bebé? _—Ronroneo haciendo que la piel de ella se erizara— ¿_Tienes todo listo?_

—Todo…. —respondió ella completamente convencida que valía la pena hacerlo. —Solo falta hablar con Mike, tú… ¿Tú ya hablaste con ella?

—_Voy a hacerlo ahora… Te amo preciosa _—murmuro con voz tierna.— _Habla con Mike._

—Esta noche hablare con él.

—_Nos vemos mañana en Eclipse, cuento las horas para que seas mía preciosa, recuerda que te amo._

Por los siguientes minutos Isabella estuvo ocupada llenando datos en alguna de las historias de los pequeños que estaban en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar le pareció extraño que la palabra "Voldemor" relucía en su pantalla.

—¿Sucede algo bebé? —respondió automáticamente ella, mientras escuchaba la respiración trabajosa del otro lado de la línea ¿Edward?

—¿Quién eres? —La voz de una mujer se escucho por el aparato telefónico haciendo que todo el cuerpo de ella se tensara— ¡Porqué lo quieres apartar de mí! ¡Soy su esposa maldita sea! —A lo lejos se escuchaban fuertes golpes y la voz amortiguada de Edward— Él va a dejarme cuando yo más lo necesito ¡No puedes ser tan perra! —Isabella no sabía que decir o como actuar, había esperado todo menos escucharla a ella— ¡Di Algo!, explícame por qué va a dejarme cuando sabe que estoy muriendo… —la castaña cerró los ojos y acaricio su inexistente vientre— ¡Maldita! —Gimió la mujer con voz estrangulada— Yo lo necesito junto a mí… ¡Di algo Zorra! —los labios de Isabella temblaban estaba segura que su piel había perdido todo color, un fuerte estruendo se escucho a la vez que el llanto desesperado de una mujer y los gritos de un hombre… Luego la comunicación se corto.

No había terminado de reponerse cuando la puerta de su consulta se abrió y un Mike visiblemente enojado entro —¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —Isabella se tenso un nudo se instalo en su garganta quería llorar, gritar— ¡Cuando planeabas hacerlo! — Se acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a frente giro su silla enfocando sus orbes azules en los de ella—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que vamos a tener un bebé?

.

.

Eran las tres de la tarde del viernes 22 de Mayo, Edward Cullen esperaba en la misma habitación en la que una semana atrás había estado con Isabella, nunca imagino que una mujer tan fuerte como su Renata pudiera estar tan enferma, pero no por lastima se quedaría junto a ella, había llevado a Renata con sus hermanas y había dicho que él costearía todo su tratamiento pero que ya no deseaba estar con ella, se mostro frio y calculador y sabía que era un mal hombre por dejarla, pero también tenía presente que tampoco podría estar con ella cuando ya no sentía nada, su mente, cuerpo y corazón le pertenecían a Isabella Swan.

Pensar en lo egoísta que era al dejarla desprotegida, sin su compañía, obligándola a lidiar con una enfermedad sola, sin posibilidad de salvar su matrimonio. Acusar más en la herida en la que su corazón no daba espacio para más que para pensar en aquella mujer castaña a la que sin inmutarse un segundo le entrego una parte vital de su alma. Isabella era quien merecía el lugar que usurpaba Renata, para bien o para mal él sentía que debía elegir y no necesito de mucho reflexionar, para saber que su felicidad residía en otro cuerpo y otra compañía.

Las horas pasaron una tras otra, Edward preocupado marcaba a su celular y enviaba mensajes a Facebook todos sin respuesta alguna, donde buscarla ¿Qué le habría pasado? La desesperación lo estaba matando, tiraba una y otra vez de su cabello hasta que el cansancio de la pelea con Renata la preocupación y el vuelo lo noquearon dejándolo profundamente dormido.

Despertó la mañana siguiente aún más preocupado por no saber de ella, Renata había dañado su celular pero él había comprado uno nuevo, le había estado mandando textos, mensajes por Facebook y WhatsApp, además de las incontables llamadas pero ella no había contestado nada ¿Y si Mike la había dañado? ¿Si la había golpeado?... Lo iba a matar con sus propias manos si le había hecho algo.

Alquilo un vehículo en el hotel y emprendió camino rumbo a Forks, no sabía mucho de Isabella solo que Mike Newton era su esposo y que ambos trabajaban en el hospital del pueblo.

.

.

Todo había sido sumamente rápido Mike abrazándola feliz porque luego de cinco años por fin serian padres, él iba a informarle sobre su traslado a Chicago cuando se encontró con Rosalie cuyo novio había atendido a Isabella en Port Angels y entre una conversación y otra le había dicho que había atendido a su amiga y que estaba embarazada, así que esa misma tarde el matrimonio Newton había dado su baja y salido a Chicago a primera hora del día anterior.

Isabella no estaba… En el hospital le habían dicho que tanto ella como su esposo habían pasado la carta de renuncia al hospital ya que el traslado del doctor Newton era un secreto a voces, le envió miles de mensajes que no tuvieron respuesta, su cuenta de Facebook había sido bloqueada y horas más tarde su teléfono había sido apagado. Era como si Isabella Swan hubiese sido solo un sueño.

.

.

Los meses pasaban para ambos amantes, Edward se había dedicado a investigar sobre Isabella Swan sin resultado alguno, había acompañado a Renata durante todo su tratamiento hasta que ella había dado un último respiro, en su corazón Isabella viviría eternamente y no descansaría hasta recuperarla a ella y a su hijo.

Para Isabella habían sido meses difíciles a partir de su tercer mes de embarazo este fue diagnosticado de alto riesgo, había cambiado su número de celular y bloqueado su cuenta de Facebook, E –Mail, Skype y cualquier otra red social que tuviese su nombre ahora ella era Marie Newton sin fotografías que la delatasen ni nada que diera a entender que ella e Isabella Swan eran la misma persona.

Ese día se cumplía un año del congreso en donde ellos se habían conocido y nuevamente se realizaba en la ciudad de Florida, Edward contaba con verla allí, y entonces no se apartaría de ella hasta que hubiesen ido por su hijo.

Su hijo, debía tener un par de meses nada importaba, nada, solo ese pequeño o pequeña, se imaginaba un niño con los ojos y el cabello de Isabella, llego al hotel y espero, espero por muchas horas pero Isabella no llego.

.

.

.

Irina era hermosa, lo hacia reír y había hecho que el dolor y el vacio por Isabella Swan mitigara un poco, aunque estaba seguro que nunca la dejaría de amar, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado a ella y a su bebé que ahora debería tener casi tres años.

—Gracias por acompañarme bebé —dijo Irina dando un beso en los labios de Edward y sacándolo de su estupor, Chicago no era la ciudad favorita para él, pero Irina había insistido que era hora de llevar su relación a otro nivel, ese nivel eran Tania y Dimitri Denali, los padres de Irina, era navidad así que ellos estaban comprando los últimos regalos para los casi diez sobrinos de Tania, los Denali eran una familia numerosa, Irina tenía cinco hermanos, Sam, Carmen, Nahuel, Kate y Riley, todos casados y con más de un bebé.

—Sabes que los niños y yo no nos llevamos muy bien —murmuro triste, ver pequeños le hacían imaginar en el hijo que tenía y que a la vez no le pertenecia. Estaba seguro que el bebé que Isabella llevaba en su vientre la última vez que se vieron era suyo.

—Lo sé, pero debes dejarlo ir amor —beso nuevamente sus labios— Me faltan unos regalos ¿Me acompañas a la juguetería? —Edward negó.

—Te espero en la librería hay un nuevo tratado de cardiología que quiero comprar. —Irina sonrió y luego lo dejó solo mientras él caminaba a la librería. Necesitaba ese libro de cardiología infantil había leído la sinopsis por internet y le había llamado la atención.

Estaba concentrado en el estante de libros cuando escucho la voz de una mujer… Una voz que a pesar de los años no se había borrado de sus recuerdos. Alzo el rostro para que sus ojos viesen lo que sus oídos gritaban a viva voz y la vio, Isabella estaba ahí, no había cambiado nada estaba tal cual la última vez que la había visto. Sus facciones mas endurecidas y su cabello un poco más largo pero era igual… Antes que pudiera pensar que hacer, sus pies habían actuado por inercia acercándose donde ella.

—Bella —vio de primera mano como su cuerpo se tensaba y en cámara lenta se giraba para verlo, mordió su labio en una clara señal de nerviosismo antes de intentar escapar… la mano de él fue mucho más rápida atrapando su brazo para que ella no huyera.— No huyas.

—Déjame ir —musito ella con voz temblorosa— Por favor deja que me vaya.

—Quiero saber de mi hijo —en ese momento la rabia podía más que el amor, ella lo había dejado, lo había apartado de su hijo, ella… Ella le había roto el corazón.

Isabella sintió como las lágrimas se agolparon en su rostro… Su bebé, su bebé de cabellos cobrizos…

—No te irás hasta que hablemos Isabella —dijo con voz fuerte tomándola del brazo y prácticamente arrastrándola hasta la plaza de comida, un mesero llegó rápidamente y él pidió dos cafés.

Por un segundo todo fue silencio, un silencio espeso en el que la tristeza, el desamor y el resentimiento se apoderaron del ambiente.

—Te esperé —dijo harto del silencio una vez los cafés estuvieron sobre la mesa— te fui a buscar —soltó con resentimiento— ¡Me dejaste! —gimió con frustración.

—Déjame ir —murmuro ella sin mirarlo.

—No hasta que sepa que paso con mi hijo.

—No había seguridad que fuese tuyo, podía ser de Mike…

—No intentes engañarme —dijo con los dientes apretados— Quiero saber dónde está mi hijo, quiero una prueba de ADN Isabella —las lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de ella e inmediatamente el celular de él empezó a sonar, desvió la llamada un par de veces pero luego contesto— Ve a casa yo llegaré, me he encontrado con un colega y estamos charlando, yo también.

Isabella no tenía que ser una adivina para saber que hablaba con una mujer, él estaba tan apuesto como hacía cuatro años atrás y ella aún lo amaba, su corazón latía desbocado bajo su abrigo.

—Estoy esperando una maldita explicación Isabella… ¿Por qué nunca llegaste? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? —demandó con voz dura.

—Tu esposa me llamo, estaba enferma y aún así ibas a dejarla, pero imagino que te quedaste con ella.

—Renata Murió —repuso serio e Isabella bajo la vista— Contéstame las preguntas Isabella, o tendré que buscar a tu esposo así sea debajo de cada piedra y le exigiré que me devuelva a mi hijo.

—¿Me amaste Edward?

—Estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por ti Isabella… Tú eras todo, más de una vez te dije que te amaba y lo hacía en serio… Pero aún no contestas lo que quiero saber.

—Estaba dispuesta a irme contigo, pero tu esposa me llamo y luego Mike se entero del bebé, su traslado; todo fue muy rápido… Lo siento, yo no podía irme contigo sabiendo que tu esposa y Mike quedarían destrozados.

—Así que preferiste destrozarme a mí… ¿Por qué fuiste al hotel si sabias que no tendrías los pantalones para luchar por nosotros?

—Quería luchar pero yo…

—¡Ya no importa! —la interrumpió— Mi hijo Isabella…

—Murió —su voz se entrecorto y nueva lágrimas bordearon su rostro— Cuando llegue a los tres meses diagnosticaron que mi embarazo era de alto riesgo, deje de trabajar y Mike pidió una licencia, todos los días tenía miedo que Mike se enterara, todos los días temía que tu llegarías, temía por ti, por mí, por Mike. Mi presión era una montaña rusa… Cuando cumplí siete meses tuve un accidente tuvieron que hacer una cesárea de emergencia, pero él no estaba listo para llegar al mundo Edward… luchó como un guerrero y murió semanas después —ella se quebró en un llanto profundo y enternecedor y él aunque trato de evitarlo no pudo controlar las lágrimas, durante años había creído que ese bebé era una conexión entre él y Isabella. Se acercó a ella y la acogió en uno de sus abrazos tiernos y llenos de consuelo y acaricio su cabello hasta que ella dejo de llorar

—Ven conmigo Bella —dijo el después de unos minutos— Si aún me amas, si sientes algo por mí, ven conmigo, olvidemos todo y empecemos de cero pequeña, —tomo su barbilla y unió sus labios suavemente, ella respondió el beso, porque sentía que debía hacerlo, mostrándole con ese gesto que sus sentimientos aún no habían cambiado.— Me amas —Edward acaricio su rostro.— Huyamos, vámonos lejos —dijo él separándose de ella, ella lo atrajo a sus brazos nuevamente.

—No puedo—murmuro en su cuello,— este amor es imposible… No puedo irme contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy embarazada de Mike….

Edward hubiese deseado que la noticia no le hubiese marcado tan fuerte, se alejo de su calor quedando visiblemente consternado, suspiro fuertemente y cerró los ojos en un intento por controlarse, amaba a Isabella, él podría querer ese bebé como suyo. Tomó sus manos suavemente pero antes que pudiera decir algo un carraspeo llamo su atención.

—Pensé que estabas en la librería —dijo un hombre rubio con una postura tensa, al verla llorando se acerco rápidamente— ¿Te sientes bien? —aunque había preocupación Edward pudo darse cuenta que había algo más.

—Edward es un amigo.

—¿De dónde? —la postura del hombre volvió a ser rígida.

—De la universidad.

—No recuerdo ningún Edward en nuestra facultad —murmuro con desdén.

—Yo iba unos años adelante Isabella y yo nos vimos un par de veces nos hemos reconocido y ella me hablaba de su bebé.

—Mi Bebé — enfatizo el hombre— He terminado lo que he venido a hacer y tú no debes estar fuera de cama, despídete de tu amigo y vámonos ya.

—Dame tu teléfono para estar en contacto Isabella —dijo Edward que no pudo obviar el temor en los hermosos ojos de su castaña.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo Mike con voz dura.

—Fue un placer volver a verte Edward —dijo ella ante el gruñido de Mike—Que tengas feliz navidad.

.

.

.

Y esa había sido la última vez que la había visto. 10 años… La buscó desesperadamente pero no la encontró por ningún lugar, se caso con Irina pero nunca pudieron tener hijos así que un par de años después se habían divorciado él se había negado a amar, tenía aventuras, folladas casuales que no significaban nada, que no pasaban de una noche. Se fue a Londres por varios años pero la insistencia de su madre porque formara una familia lo tenía hastiado. Un día entró al Metro de Nueva York, el frio azotaba la ciudad inclemente mostrando que todos éramos en la vida, nunca había olvidado a la castaña y lo que había vivido con ella, quito su gorro de lana y desanudo la bufanda que cubría su cuello, su amigo Jasper se había casado hacia un par de años con una mujer que aunque al principio le había parecido odiosa ahora la adoraba, Mikaela era la razón por la cual se estaba congelando el culo, la pequeña de cuatro años lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su pequeña mano, había paseado por media Nueva York buscando la muñeca que su princesa quería. Era un hombre de 43 años completamente idiotizado por una enana de cuatro. El metro paro en una de las estaciones y una mujer de mediana estatura entro en el sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, era linda a pesar de los lentes oscuros y el saco que parecía mantenerla caliente tenía una peluca de color rubio y una bufanda, sus manos estaban cubierta por guantes y en sus brazos una caja de casi del mismo tamaño de la que él llevaba, ambos se bajaron dos estaciones más adelante y dos chicos la empujaron mientras corrían en dirección a la salida, el caballero que había criado su madre salió a flote cuando la mujer con paquete en el suelo se levantaba acomodando su peluca rubia y tomando los lentes que se habían partido en dos.

—¿Está usted bien señora?

Isabella no necesitaba girarse para saber quién era. Esa voz era su único arrullo en sus noches de soledad, habían pasado muchos años pero ella aún la recordaba, aún se veía buscándolo en sueños… La vida era injusta siempre los colocaba frente a frente cuando no había nada que hacer por ellos. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar nuevamente. La voz de aquel hombre que tanto había amado la llamo y cuando su mano toco su hombro la misma electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo cuando se tocaron por primera vez hizo su aparición.

—¿Bella? —el susurro ahogado de su amor, hizo que las lágrimas se hicieran presente en su mirada. Sintió el estrecho abrazo de Edward arropando su cuerpo con la misma ternura de siempre, dejo que las lágrimas volvieran a ella, se había jurado no hacerlo más pero no había podido evitarlo.

Edward se veía apuesto, más apuesto que nunca antes, los años lo hacían ver muchísimo más maduro que la última vez que se habían visto. Tenía su cabello cobre despeinado como siempre y unos lentes de pasta fina, un abrigo de color negro que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, se alejo de él secando sus lagrimas.

—Debo irme —le dijo entre sollozos.

—Siempre huyes…

—Esto es un imposible —se inclino y suavemente beso sus labios antes de desaparecer entre el rio de personas que salían del metro de Nueva York.

No podía ser justo verlo una y otra vez y siempre decirle adiós, Isabella acomodo su peluca y tomo el primer taxi que paso por la avenida, solo necesitaba a Mikaela para que todo en ella volviese a la normalidad.

Llego a la casa de Alice tan pronto como pudo y entrego a Mikaela la pequeña hija de su amiga la muñeca que le había pedido. Y ella fue directo a la habitación de su pequeña enana.

—Ohh pueda ser que Anthony no le traiga la misma muñeca —fue la expresión de Jasper el esposo de Alice cuando vio a Mikaela jugando con su nueva muñeca…

—Yo llegue primero así que mi muñeca gana—dijo en un puchero infantil.

—Supiste algo de Alanna—dijo Alice sentándose con ella en el sofá morado de la sala.

—Esta mañana hablamos por Skype, también hable con Mike.

—Que te dijo ese cerdo asqueroso—musito Alice con asco.

—Que si quiero verla debo ir a Chicago.

—Deberías pelear por la custodia Jasper puede ayudarte —dijo Alice abrazando a su amiga.

—El cáncer va a matarme, las quimioterapias son muy fuertes y la radio terapia me deja muy débil, en este momento no podría estar con Alana, no podría ser su madre.

—Odio cuando dices que el cáncer va a matarte.

—Estoy mutilada Alice.

—Te reconstruyeron el pecho y es casi natural Isabella —expreso Alice.

—No voy a poder tener más hijos.

—Mike te dejo sola cuando todo esto empezó.

—Mi relación con Mike estaba mal desde hace muchos años, no me sorprendió para nada encontrarlo con Stanly en su consultorio, lo único que me duele es que él se haya quedado con Alana pero es lo mejor para ella.

—Eres una idiota.

—Una idiota que te quiere —Bella la abrazo.

—No te atrevas a morirte Isabella Swan o juro que pateare tu trasero blanco en el cielo por el resto de nuestros días —el timbre sonando en la puerta hizo que las dos amigas se separaran de su abrazo.

—_Pensé que estarías perdido amigo _—escucharon la voz de Jasper.

—Debe ser Anthony el amigo de Jazz a ver si por fin podemos bautizar a Mikaela… —bufo frustrada.

—Aun puedes cambiar de madrina —Alice le mostro el dedo del medio mientras caminaba hacia la sala dejando a Bella sola puesto que Mikaela ya había salido a ver quien había llegado.

La sorpresa en los ojos de ambos al verse frente a frente fue evidente para todos los de la sala . Fue como si todo el cosmos se hubiese encargado de encajar todo en un mismo instante y hacer de sus vidas un montón de circunstancias que lo llevasen a ese momento. Se podría llamar de otro modo con menos tino: conspiración del destino. Quizás Edward y Bella estaban destinados a este punto de sus vidas, quizás el seguir escapando constantemente y jugar al gato y al ratón los llevase a la misma cueva esperando ver quien daba su salto final. Lo cierto es que en ese momento de pleno impacto y de silencio que habla por sí mismo y hacia del ambiente un lugar tenso, obligó tanto a Jasper como Alice dejarlos solos, en un completo espacio de vacío y soledad que necesitaba equilibrarse con sus almas y hacer comunión. Ellos necesitaban por fin enfrentarse. ¿cuándo? No lo sabían, pero ese momento estaba más cerca de lo que ellos alguna vez pudieron pensar estarlo. La cena de navidad fue normal, Edward e Isabella hablaron poco pero ambos tenían una cosa presente, tantas casualidades juntas no eran porque sí.

Esa noche entre lágrimas Isabella le conto a Edward como había sobrevivido una vez al cáncer y como seguía batallando con ese mal que año tras año mataba a miles de personas, cuando le habían dicho sobre el cáncer en la matriz aún era temprano una operación de extirpación y un tratamiento con quimioterapias y radiaciones era la primera parte del tratamiento para erradicarlo, ella no podría tener más hijos pero tenía a Alana y a Mikaela que era como su hija.

Durante meses, Edward estuvo ahí, no le importó que ella lo echara de su lado tantas veces le diese la gana hacerlo. Su temperamento además de las quejas y las dolencias típicas de una enfermedad en estado avanzado llevaron a que él decidiera llevarla consigo a su departamento, no pretendía en ningún momento dejarla ir, no volvería a pasar por esa situación nuevamente. No luego de que el destino los colocara en el mismo lugar, en una misma habitación. Él se quedaría a su lado luchando contra el mal que aquejaba su cuerpo y lo combatirían juntos.

—Amorrrrrrrr —Grito Edward la navidad siguiente quitándose la nieve de las botas mientras entraba al departamento, su esposa estaba haciendo galletas ya que el apartamento olía a estas, caminó hacia la cocina, y encontró a su preciosa como él la llamaba horneando.— Carta del orfanato.

Ella se giro rápidamente y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que adorno su rostro al ver la de él.

—¿Nos aprobaron? —dijo con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, hacia cuatro meses que habían desterrado el cáncer de su cuerpo, habían pasado tres desde que por fin luego de 14 años se había casado con el amor de su vida y ahora estaban a punto de ser padres…

—Tenemos la cita mañana —dijo él visiblemente emocionado antes de tomarla en brazos y besarla tan dulcemente como solo él sabía, caminó con ella a su cuarto. Fue rápido, quito la ropa de su cuerpo de manera suave, amo, adoro y beso cada centímetro de su cuerpo, perdiéndose los dos en el frenesí de besos y caricias…

—¿Estas nerviosa? —susurro él mientras esperaban a la señora Green. Ella era la encargada de las adopciones. Tenían un poco más de tres meses esperando para ser padres, no importaba nada solo querían tener un hijo, Isabella hablaba con Alana casi todas las noches y tenían planeado viajar cuando empezara el nuevo año para que madre e hija se vieran después de dos años. Sintieron pasos fuera de la oficina y sus corazones se detuvieron mientras la puerta se abría, Jasper y Alice habían sido de gran apoyo pero este momento solo les pertenecía a ellos como pareja.

La señora Green entro y detrás de ella una chica de contextura delgada con un pequeño niño de un año en sus brazos.

—Él es Alec —el pequeño rubio de ojos verdes— miro a los dos personas frente a ellos —Es su hijo.

Las lágrimas agolparon en sus ojos cuando Bree se acerco y dejó al pequeñito entre sus brazos. Alzo la mirada a Edward que la veía con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—No siempre el tu y yo es imposible —le dijo él mirándola a los ojos —Te amo Isabella —la señora Green salió de la oficina dándoles un momento de privacidad, mientras ellos observaban al pequeño Alec que parecía muy chico para su edad.

Ahora era su momento de ser una familia…

.

.

.

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI BELLA MUGROSA!** Quisiera poder darte mas pero solo tengo mi creatividad, mis letras y la nocion de una historia que creamos juntas una noche mientras me dabas animo, no importa lo que la gente diga sigue siendo tu muñeca, la bruja, la amiga, la maestra. No hay palabras para agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mi, ahora que me caigan las memes encima jajajja espero que hayas pasado un dia genial a pesar de todo y que esta pequeña historia sea el sello de nuestra amistad. Espero que Dios te conceda muchos años mas de vida, que te ayude a cumplir todos los deseos de tu corazón que el el señor Black sea enorme y mi Querido Call una gran figura… Sabes que lo deseo de corazón porque nuestra amistad es de adentro .

Te quiero Mucho

Mayra Julliannys Jaraba Demoya…

PDTA: No soy Aryam y tu no eres Sachita, simplemente somos dos amigas que se han unido por el amor a las letras…


End file.
